Bang
by ChibiWolf18
Summary: When 11 friends get kidnapped by a mysterious, yet childish, organisation XIII member, they are forced to play a game, which chooses who lives and who dies. Maybe.


It was a bright, sunny evening and 10 children of various ages were eating ice-cream on the Station Clock Tower.

They remain for a while, not wanting the day to end.

Riku, being the second eldest (and smartest), decided to point out a strange fact.

"Do you feel like... We're being watched?"

Sora, the youngest, laughed abruptly, and really hard and said "What made you think that?"

"... I don't really know..."

"Besides," said Roxas, the second youngest (closely followed by his twin brother, Ventus) "Who would be _able_ to follow us all the way up here? One: They can't be above us, unless they really do have a death wish, two: They can't be behind us, on the other side, because they wouldn't see or hear us and three: they can't be on either side. Its just too obvious."

Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Xion and Vanitas were all siblings. Sora being the youngest, Roxas and Ventus were identical twins, who were second oldest, Xion was the only female sibling, coming in as second oldest and the eldest, Vanitas, was the most serious and mature brother out of all of them.

With those five, plus Riku, who was quite a serious and strong person, there was Axel, who was a jokester and considered a pyromaniac. Demyx, who was quite lazy and loved to play music, Marluxia, who was considered gay, and Larxene, the scariest out of them all. Kairi was also with them, and she was a very cheerful person who was kind and cared for everyone.

They sat for a while, watching the sun slowly set, the sky a redish-pink, with some orange mixed in. The clouds floated above them serenely. The birds flew by gracefully.

This ended when all of a sudden, a person in a black cloak jumped behind them.

"Hey kiddoes! Wanna play a game?" This strange man said, his childish words mixed in with malice.

They all jumped up, trying to keep their balance, successfully doing so. Sora, Roxas, Riku and Ven got their keyblades out. The strange man scoffed "That's not what's going to happen." The man shot them all swiftly, leaving them no time to react. Soon, they all fell unconscious from blood loss, as this man's guns caused a strangely large wound. The man carried (but for some of them, pushed) the children into a black portal.

* * *

They all woke up, but in a strange room, which looked like one that would be a basement or a warehouse. They looked around, not seeing much as there were no lights. The room appeared to be black and the metal floor was cold against their skin. There was silence. Not even Sora said a word. Rhey realised that their wounds had been bandaged, like the strange man didn't want them to die. But, what was he going to do?

A metal door opened up, the hooded figure stood by the doorway. He took off his hood, revealing an old man who has his hair tied up in a long ponytail, and his face had a scar and his left eye had an eyepatch over it.

"Ah, you're all awake, good. I wanted to play a game with you." The way this man said this, sent a chill up all of their spines.

"Have you ever played the game 'Bang' before?"

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Okay, fine, this is what you have to do." He tossed ten guns (real ones) to the ground. "All of you grab one and stand in a circle."

Scared, confused, worried, the ten of them did as they were told. They got one of the guns, and stood in a circle.

"Now, I will say someone's name, and they have to bob down. The two next to him/her on either side have to shoot. If you refuse to shoot, I will shoot"

"Wait," Roxas said "How do you know our names?"

"Its a secret..."

The children stayed silent as the man said three dreadful words. "Start the game."

Everyone held the gun nervously, awaiting the instructions.

"Sora."

Sora jumped down as Kairi and Riku pointed their guns at each other, about to shoot.

But they didn't.

The man without any hesitation shot both Kairi and Riku. They had no time to react as the bullet hit the both of them in the head, they fell to the floor, lifeless, eyes opened in shock. The blood sprayed everywhere, staining some people as well.

"And that's an example of what would happen to you if you refuse to shoot."

"..."

"Axel."

Roxas and Xion both turned around quickly, trying to get it done and over with. Axel bobbed down as the guns made a bang sound, and Roxas opened his eyes to see that his sister, Xion, was dead. Roxas stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _He_ was responsible for his own sister's death. The man smirked, and then said, "Larxene."

Larxene bobbed down, as Axel had done, as Demyx and Marluxia shot, hitting each other in the process. Larxene kept a straight face, trying to not show any fear or sadness, so she wouldn't please the man.

* * *

After a while, it was just three people left, Riku, Sora and Roxas. They were all splattered with blood, Sora and Roxas were crying, and Riku was showing no emotion. The man with the eyepatch said, "Roxas." He bobbed down quickly as the gun fired, ending Riku and Sora's life almost instantly.

He stared in horror at the bodies that lay around, and he hoped that he could escape or be let out. The man walked up to him, with a gun in his hands. He pointed the gun to Roxas' forehead, and said:

 _"Bang."_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time writing for . I write stories on Wattpad, so this isn't the first time I've written fanfiction. Anyways, I got this idea during drama class when we played bang and thought 'What if someone used this as a way to childishly torture people?' and since I was in the KH fandom at the time, I thought of this. :3 VOCALOID ON~!


End file.
